


the one with the puppies

by ingenious_spark



Series: Les Miserables drabbles [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Animal Shelter, Gen, Puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 13:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingenious_spark/pseuds/ingenious_spark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Prompt: PUPPIES</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Grantaire works at the only no-kill shelter in their area. Jehan tricks Bahorel into coming, and he falls in love with a husky puppy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the one with the puppies

“Look, Bahorel! Puppies!” Bahorel finds himself with a face full of squirming husky puppy, and unwittingly, accidentally, falls in love a little bit. He carefully accepts the squirmy, fluffy creature and comes further into the room. Jehan, like fluffy puppies, is hard to deny, even when he is as eye-searing as he currently is.

_(Really, whoever had told him it would be okay to go out in white leggings with pink roses down the sides, a luridly plaid pair of really short high-waisted shorts with a thankfully white poet’s shirt bloused over the top of them ought to be shot. Bahorel can see the corner where Jehan has dumped an excessively ugly maroon-and-mustard-yellow oversized sweater on top of his rainboots, which are pale lavender with bright pink polka dots and he shudders a little, convulsively.)_

Grantaire, who is the one who actually works at the animal shelter  _(the only no-kill facility in their city, which Jehan makes every single person he meets take their unwanted animals to)_ , is sitting in a corner, in a little area cordoned off with low, white plastic fencing, looks at him sympathetically. He is currently draped in no less than three other husky puppies, with what was presumably their mother propping her adult-husky chin on a knee with a mildly doleful expression. Jehan climbed back over the fencing, hand clasping Bahorel’s until he was forced to do the same. They sat their in companionable silence, broken only by quietly yipping puppies and occasional grumbles of the mother and Jehan’s billing and cooing. 

They’re a strange company, even sat together among squirming puppies, and Bahorel wonders at his life, that his two dearest friends are a frequently drunk dropout who works at a shelter to support an art habit and is a savateur for fun  _(and occasionally underhanded profit)_ , and a deceptively feminine and delicate poet, who can put you down so fast you won’t even see it coming, and then write a poem about it sitting cross-legged on your dazed body. 

Then there’s Bahorel, the most unexpected law student ever. He owns exactly two suits, wears his hair in a mohawk that he hardly ever bothers to style, has tattoos, and is apparently going to adopt this fucking puppy. It’s the sweetest little creature he’s ever met, and he reluctantly admits to himself it may have been love at first sight. 

“She likes you, Bahorel,” Grantaire hasn’t even been watching him, he’s been gently paying attention to the mother dog, while occasionally shifting a puppy over into Jehan’s lap to keep him happy. Then again, Bahorel’s pretty convinced that R’s at least partially omniscient, as he knows, like,  _everything_. Bahorel really wants to take R to his little social justice club to see how he and Enjolras get along, except then he’d also have to take Jehan, and he’s fairly sure Jehan and Courfeyrac may be soulmates - that or they’ll instantly hate each other, and also R will immediately figure out his crush on Feuilly, and Bahorel hasn’t even admitted to himself he’s  _got_  one of those.

But there’s the puppy, anyway. A girl-puppy. Potentially _his_ girl-puppy. And a flash of inspiration.

“Mille-feuille,” he pronounces, and both of them look at him slightly incredulously - he admits, it is a non-sequitur. “Her name.” he clarifies, and Jehan smiles brightly while R look dubious. 

“A lovely name,” Jehan pronounces and proceeds to coo over the pup.

“Weird choice. I’ll get you the paperwork in a little while. You sure your apartment allows pets?” R’s contribution is, as always, the more practical. and Bahorel squints slightly, dragging up the memory of his lease contract.

“…Yeah, I just need to give them more money, the leeches,” he responds, and Grantaire nods. Then they both turn towards trying and failing to convince Jehan that naming the rest of the puppies after French pastries is  _not_  actually a good idea.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://oopsbirdficced.tumblr.com/post/52011642011/puppies)
> 
> I am now accepting drabble prompts at my tumblr, oopsbirdficced


End file.
